The present invention relates to a tipping safety handle with automatic release for handwheels or other control members in general, such as used for example for carrying out operations of adjustment, setting and feeding or the like, in machine tools or in other machines and apparatuses.
As known, the presence of a handle makes the use of said control members, and particularly of handwheels, more simple and precise, especially when the operation covers a wide range or requires a certain effort, but it is also known, on the other hand, that said presence has the drawback of constituting--due to the fact that the handle projects towards the operator--a dangerous obstacle when the machine performs movements which are not directly controlled by the handwheel. This drawback is particularly serious in machine tools, wherein the transverses can be either controlled by a manually operated slow feed handwheel for fine setting or adjustment, or by an automatic mechanical quick feed control for broader traverses and rough adjustments of the machine parts. The quickness of such traverses, which determines speedy rotations of the handwheels, and the fact that the traverses are automatically controlled and often involve a certain number of handwheels set on a machine, especially if the latter is of complex type, have led designers and constructors--when there has been no interference on the part of legislators--to reduce or exclude the use of handwheels with control handle in various machines. However, this has not helped to solve the problem since, as said, the use of a handle on control handwheels is often very convenient and helpful for the best performance of the operation.